Gryphons
This is a list of the various gryphons and houses of gryphons in the story. Houses Af Gryphonia The main house of the protagonists, not particularly advanced but also not as behind as some others. They were the ones hit the hardest when Chitania awoke, losing six soldiers in the process. Queen Gwendolyn Main Article King Idris The King of Af Gryphonia, husband of Gwendolyn, father of Zephyrious, Hilda and Siegfried. Regal, strong and powerful, but he has an unhealthy obsession with focusing on military might even when it is detrimental, such as overloading battle zepplins with artillery, despite them being so heavy he has to load up even more, which means bigger Zepplins and so on. He has good relationships with all of his children, and is the one Siegfried favors of him or his wife, affectionately calling him 'papa' instead of father like the other two. Prince Zephyrious Firstborn of Gwen and Idris, he has trained his whole life in body and mind to be a proper king when he takes the crown. Often pecked into line by his favored sibling, Hilda, she and him are as close as could be, rarely seen without the other and always there to defend and listen to the other for everything. Though the two are not as close with their youngest brother. During the events of Cordyceps, Zephyrious almost made a deal with Chitania to protect his people, only to be savagely beaten by his mother for such an insult, and now is trying to regain their favor and status for the crown. He is often seen in battle with a large, two handed broadsword. Princess Hilda Middle child of the Af Gryphonians, she is inseparably close with her older brother, Zephyrious. As a child, she was bitter that she would never be Queen, and often insulted and tried to belittle or abuse him. However, when he looked past that, showed her kindness and asked for her help, she found new drive in life to make him the greatest king of them all. During his choice during Cordyceps, she was the only one to defend and protect him from her mother's wrath. Unlike her aunt, she refused to be married off to another house, stating she would ever be in House Gryphonia. She is not as affectionate with Siegfried, and often belittles or insults him. Prince Siegfried The youngest of the three, Siegfried is a wild, untamed personality who is always looking for his next bout of fun or his next hookup. His conquests are far and wide, but he does not brag of all of them, such as a certain 'working' zebra known by Sweet Note who he once skimped. He is close to his father, Idris, who he loves to affectionately refer to as 'papa', but has a rather cold relationship with his mother, Gwen, due to her detesting his lifestyle and flippancy. Lord Ingus Brother of Idris and youngest of the three siblings, a loud, slightly overweight, drunken lout who loves his festivities and loves his partying. A little too cavalier about life thanks to growing up knowing he would never be king, but as a result he treats Idris more like his king and less like his brother, and is taken aback when Idris shows him any sort of affection, such as when the King showed relief at him being okay after the invasion of the Cordyceps. Buzzard Bay Lady Isabelle Sister of Ignus, older than Ignus but younger than Idris, she was married off to secure a political alliance sometime ago and bore a single child Anton, before her husband dies. She remains bitter about the ordeal, as she has a keenness for purity of bloodlines, and blames most of Anton's health problem on his fathers lack of it. She continues to be affluent towards Idris, as he had nothing to do with her being sent away, but hates her free lout of a younger brother, Ignus. She has a playful, if biting, relationship with Gwen. Notably, after her husband died, she reverted her name back to Af Gryphonia, not kept it Crooktalon as his was. She is overbearing to her son to an unfortunate degree. Anton Crooktalon Son of Isabelle, a sickly, weak thing that does not say much, does not do much, but secretly wishes his mother would stop being such a pecking hen, though he would never say such. He's come to enjoy being with Vekir and Watchdog, feeling much more free without his mother around. Steeltalon A war loving, really war loving race. Their buildings are mostly sturdy brick or metal, and they thrive on soldier culture. Anyone who is not a solider is not much of anyone. Niall Mirthwing Steeltalon Ironclaw Bladebeak Dragonslayer Thunderstriker the Fifth The ludicrously long named King of the Steeltalons, father of Ceridwen and Ciaran, and the late Niall the sixth. He loved to bring a massive axe into battle, and thought himself to one day be king of the gyphons. Niall the Sixth Little is known of him other than he was loved by his siblings, and he sought to gain fame for himself by sneaking up on a then recently released Chitania. He was killed when Chitania brushed against a mountainside, with the Titan never knowing he was there at all. Ceridwen Middle sibling, and thus the one to take up the to-be crown when her older brother died. Originally promised to Zephyrious in their youth, they mutually decided it would not work, but remain quite amicable. Like her father, she favors strength of body, and loves to show it off with claw wrestling or the like. Before her brother died, it was mentioned she would often debate her younger brother when he tried to chide her, but since then she has taken to passively agreeing with him on most things. Ciaran Youngest of the Steeltalon clan, he is quite a lot thinner than his siblings, but instead focuses on sharp wit and knives, much like Hilda. Also like her, he is quite close to his older sibling, and likes to speak for her on occasion. Though she used to argue him, she now is quite passive and accepting of his words, regardless of how she feels. Falconstien This house is always focused on the future... even if technically they're a hundred years behind. Falconstein The gryphon in question and a slight parody of Frankenstein, always seeking to advance Gryphon kind, but due to his shutin nature he hasn't been up to date with recent events, and thus guns and robots throw him for a loop. Blackfeathers Rivals of the Af Gryphonia line, they seek to defeat them and claim the throne for themselves, employing brutal tactics and barbarian nature to this end. Cloudwing A house of opportunistic purveyors of bloodsports (owners of the Pit of a Thousand Corpses) and quite a few less than legal practices.Category:Griffons